


Of Silent Tears And Warm Embraces

by softfordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfordraco/pseuds/softfordraco
Summary: Draco didn’t think he would be affected by Dumbledores death, or rather, he didn’t know his father would cause him to break down like thisBut at least Harry was always going to be there for him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 59





	Of Silent Tears And Warm Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, it’s been a while, I really hope y’all enjoy this somewhat soft one shot woohoo! I’m on twitter @/dracosavngrs (bonus! I like anime) 
> 
> comments are appreciated ö

The screams rang throughout the dark, empty, spacious room, as it occupied more space that the furniture within it. Standing underneath a large chandelier stood 3 figures, 2 of which stood silently and one who said screams rang out of

Draco couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had thought that the older he grew, the easier it would’ve been to ignore these feelings bubbling inside of him. 

The scratching in his throat as for a beg to cry, or scream made him uneasy, especially being in the presence of his father. Yet somehow, the universe had worked against him for he had reached a breaking point. 

He always thought he was strong, his mother taught him to be, his father forced him to be. So why, why was he on the verge of crying, at the age of 16, no less?

He stood with his head bowed, hands folded in front of him as a sign of respect, but his father never stopped screaming. 

He felt his mother’s soft hands on his trembling back. A constant chant going through his head, ‘It’s all okay, it’s all okay, just as long as his father didn’t see the smallest signs of tears, everything will be okay’. How many times had his father stood in front of him in the exact same way before? How many times did he work his way into his head and wrap it around in tainted ideologies and thoughts? How many times, just how many times, did he force Draco into doing as told?

This was nothing new, but the emotions were, and he couldn’t exactly explain why, but all he knew was that he hated said emotions

‘Why couldn’t you follow some simple orders? All it took was two words, one spell and that old man would’ve been dead in seconds’ Spat Lucius 

Draco shuddered at the thought of his now dead headmaster 

‘Do you think yourself some petty little princess? Having Severus clean up after you like that?’ He continued

Draco began to shake his head

‘THEN BLOODY ACT LIKE IT, ACT LIKE A MAN AND COMPLETE YOUR DUTIES’ screamed Lucius in rage ‘because if we die’ he said lowering his voice and pointing an accusing finger ‘it will be your fault’ 

A vicious flinch pulled Draco's body back, straight into his mother’s arms as she too shook with rage

‘How dare you’ called out a whisper, with so much anger it hurt more than a scream  
‘How dare you!’ She cried once more, her voice cracking

Lucius’ eyes widened slightly as he realised what he had said, but he was not one to back down. 

‘Look at him, he looks like he’s about to cry for Merlin's sake! He is no man, a man owns up to his mistakes and tries to perfect them’

Draco finally lifted his head, tears brimming his bloodshot eyes ‘perfect them?’ He whispered ‘you talk of it like it’s some sort of art’ and with that, the first tear fell

He clenched his fists tight and took a step toward his father ‘I don’t exactly know what your definition of a man is, but I think you’re confusing killer with man, father,’ he said in one breath, the last word almost taunting

Draco was too blinded by both his tears and anger to notice his fathers' hand raised in anger or his mother screamed for him to stop. He barely even registered the pain as the sound of skin on skin resounded throughout the room. By then, his face was pointed towards the floor. 

With an eerie calmness, he turned his head back to his father

‘I guess that would be all then? I shall see myself out’

He spun on his heels and left the room, leaving 2 beings filled with anger, one against the other

——

Once Draco was out of the range of his parents, he couldn't help but break into a run up the stairs, skipping steps to reach his room faster. He burst through his room and locked the door behind him quickly. 

With his back to the door, he slowly slid down till he was sat on the floor.

He was alone now, no one to mock his very existence, no one to bring him down but himself

That was when the sobs finally racked his fragile body

It hurt, why did it hurt to cry like this? Why this one specific time?

Draco covered his mouth with both his shaking hands as if to contain his cries that were growing louder by the minute. It took a while for him to cry it all out, or at least, most of it

He took a deep breath to collect himself and stood up to walk to his wardrobe. There, buried deep behind all his clothes lay his school trunk, he pulled it out and opened it. In the otherwise empty trunk sat a bundled up item, wrapped in many layers of cloth. Draco unravelled it with care and what was left in his hand was a broken shard of glass

He stared at it for what felt like years before finally uttering

‘Show me your other half, my other half, bring us together, let us complete one another’

The shard of glass glowed a soft pale blue for a while before Harry's face appeared, a smile illuminating his being because it had been a while since he had last seen his Draco. Since he had last tried to convince Draco that ‘you're a good person, you didn't kill Dumbledore and you never meant harm’ 

Draco didn't say a word, but he smiled sadly as Harry's smile turned into a concerned frown

Harry moved closer to the mirror as he looked at Draco's red, splotchy face ‘what's wrong Draco? who did this to you, please tell me who did this to you’ his voice growing louder with every question

Draco couldn't seem to find the words to speak at the moment, the care and anger in Harry's voice enveloped him like a warm blanket, like Harry himself was his home

‘Can I--’ he tried to say only to be interrupted by falling tears

He tried again, ‘Can I meet you right now?’

‘You didn't even have to ask’

\--

Draco walked slowly through the secluded muggle town, hands in his muggle pants as the surprisingly cool summer breeze blew his hair back and forth and every which way. 

He was significantly calmer right about now.

It didn't take him long to make up his mind after talking to Harry, he was to sneak out of the manor to meet him in his muggle neighbourhood, for meeting him at Hogsmeade would’ve been a bad idea.

Just imagine the headlines for goodness sake 'the boy who lived seen with a death eater?!' neither of them were really in the mood for that

It didn’t take long for Harry to spot a bright blonde head walking towards him, and it didn’t take long for him to get up and run to him either

The closer Harry got, the worse his gut feeling became, seeing what was left of the crying session on his lovers face had hurt

As if he was the one who had been crying 

Draco, upon hearing footsteps rushing towards him, looked up and a genuine smile bloomed across his face

That smile only grew when Harry crashed against him, wrapping his arms against his nimble waist and holding him tight. As if on command, Draco's arms circled around Harry’s neck, almost like a reflex 

They didn’t need words to communicate, not right now. Not when Harry’s hands ran up and down his back slowly, not when he was rocking them softly from side to side

That’s all it took for the tears to come rushing down once again

But at least this time,

Harry was with him.


End file.
